Futuro Incierto
by Alis31
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja amenaza el mundo shinobi! ¿Podrán dos personajes olvidados impedir la catástrofe? ¿Puede el amor renacer en un corazón repleto de odio? No te quedes leyendo mi penoso resumen y entra en la historia, no te arrepentirás :P / ItaHina
1. Prólogo: Pesadillas

**Hola a todos ^^ Bueno antes de nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic y que no se a donde me llevará. Es una idea que ronda por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y no tengo muchas cosas claras ni siquiera el título xD aún así me esforzaré para hacer esta historia digna de todas aquellas personas que se tomen la molestia de leerla. **

**He escogido como personaje principal a Hinata ya que de alguna manera es con la que más me identifico... aun que la trama girará alrededor de varios personajes. Ah, y una última cosa! Estoy casi 100% segura de que algún capítulo contendrá lemmon (*_*) pero será más adelante U^^ **

**Sin más dilación os dejo con un pequeño prólogo... pronto subiré el primer cap ^^ que lo disfruteis ;D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba sola._

_Perdida en algún lugar, oscuro, frío, en su mente los sentimientos confusos se desvanecían para dar paso a una única realidad:_

_Sola. _

_Sola._

… _¿Lo estaba?_

_Poco a poco la chica abrió los ojos, pero solo llegaba a distinguir una borrosa silueta, que cubría completamente su campo de visión. _

_- ¿Quien…?_

_Abrió los ojos completamente… y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, aterradores pero al mismo tiempo hermosos. En una fracción de segundo el mundo a su alrededor se diluyó y la envolvió una profunda negrura._

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada. Tardó cerca de un minuto en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño… cada vez parecía mas real. Se estremeció, y entonces se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual tenía tanto frío.

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y por ella entraba una corriente de viento gélido. Intranquila, escrutó el cielo, le había parecido ver una sombra… sería su imaginación demasiado alterada estos últimos días. Con cuidado cerró los postigos y se recargó en el alfeizar. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer.

Suspiró y, descartando la idea de volver a la cama, se dirigió a la ducha. El agua caliente fluyó por su cuerpo y se llevó los últimos vestigios de su pesadilla, que siempre dejaba una profunda angustia en su interior, frío, desesperanza y… ¿anhelo? Sacudió sus largos cabellos azules, debía centrarse en lo que inminentemente le deparaba el futuro.

"_Hoy es el día" _Pensó con cierta preocupación la Hyuga.

Salió de la ducha, sin saberlo, todos sus movimientos estaban siendo observados por unos atentos ojos que no perdían detalle, deleitándose en las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, en su cremosa piel, tan deseable, y que nunca había sido tocada por ningún hombre.

La joven se cubrió con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Solo se escuchó un suspiro decepcionado por parte del intruso, que hubiese deseado ver mas, pero en fin, ya encontraría la ocasión de tenerla solo para él...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Fuese así o no, ruego que me lo comuniqueis con un review. Me haría inmensamente feliz recibir alguno *O* doki doki. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, sayonara ^w^**


	2. Secuestro

**Presento mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo u.u la verdad esque.. se me había olvidado que tenía que subirlo.. si, se lo que estis pensando, esta escritora es un desastre TT-TT En fin espero que me perdonen y disfruten del primer capítulo de mi fanfic. Sayonara ^^U**

* * *

><p>Un sol radiante brilla sobre Konoha alimentando la esperanza en el corazón de sus valerosos shinobis. La reconstrucción de la aldea avanza a buen paso y aunque existe una gran preocupación por el estado de Tsunade-sama, todos confian en que Godaime se recuperará pronto.<p>

- ¡Hinata-sama!

La joven peliazulada se encontraba caminando por la calle central y levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro y corrió al encuentro de su primo Neji, fundiéndose ambos en un afectuoso abrazo.

- ¡Felicidades! - exclamó el ojiblanco - He oído que te han ascendido a Jounin.

- Pues si, las pruebas de Kurenai-sensei han sido duras pero finalmente lo he conseguido.

- Debes estar agotada...

Dijo el Hyuga acariciándole el cabello con cariño, pero su frase fue interrumpida por un estridente...

- ¡Hina-chan!

La visión de Hinata fue completamente sepultada por una tupida melena rosada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Por tu entusiasmo deduzco que tu también lo has conseguido ^^

De inmediato la pelirrosa se embarcó en un infrucctuoso relato sobre como había conseguido vencer a Kakashi-sensei, pero se detuvo en seco al advertir la presencia de Neji.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san.

La saludó él educadamente.

- Bu-buenos días -

Contestó ella mientras se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente y por su mente cruzaba cruzaban diversos pensamientos.

- _Es tan lindo...y misterioso...siento un calor extraño.. me pregunto como se vería si.. *inserte diversas imágenes hot que circulan por su cerebro en ebullición* ¡SHANARO! ¿En que estás pensando, Sakura? ¡Neji nunca podría compararse con tu Sasuke!_

Ignorando el dilema interior de la chica, el joven continuo hablando.

- ¡Esto merece una celebración! ¿Que os parece si quedamos todos esta noche? Podríamos invitar tambien a los demás.

- Es una buena idea - respondió Sakura sonriente, pensando que sería una buena ocasión para "conocer mejor" al primo de su amiga.

- ¿Que te parece, Hina-chan?

- … -

- ¿Hina..chan..? ¿Que te ocurre?

La joven parecía cansada, pero no era esa la razón por la que no tenía ganas de fiesta. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, murmuró con su carácteristica voz suave.

- Me gustaría... me gustaría tanto que ellos estuviesen aquí...

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sakura y Neji cruzaron la mirada, comprendiendo y guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus propias reflexiones. Todos lamentaban la ausencia de los gemelos que solían alegrar la aldea de la Hoja con sus locuras.

La mejor amiga de Hinata, Naruko Uzumaki, se encontraba actualmente en Suna. Gaara, el kazekage, se había ofrecido para ser su sensei y enseñarle a controlar al Nekomata, el biju que la chica tenía en su interior. Todos conocían su fuerza y esperaban que llegase a ser una legendaria Kunoichi.

En cambio su hermano Naruto... Sakura frunció el ceño molesta. Nada más terminar la batalla contra Pein y convertirse en el héroe de la aldea, el hiperactivo rubio había partido solo en busca de Sasuke. De eso hacía ya casi un mes, y desde entonces no sabían nada de él. Hinata había sido ignorada a pesar de haber confesado sus sentimientos. La joven tenía el corazón destrozado.

- _¿Donde estarás ahora, Naruto?_

Pensaron los tres amigos levantando la vista al cielo.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de allí, en una cueva oculta del desierto, una muchacha se encuentra en pleno entrenamiento. Sus largas coletas rubias se agitan con cada movimiento. Sabe que debería estar descansando, pero quiere impresionar a Gaara-sensei y por eso se dedica a practicar en secreto cada noche.

- Bueno... ¡Es hora de tomarse un descanso!

Naruko se recuesta en una roca y se dispone a dar buena cuenta de un tazón de ramen. Sin embargo, en ese instante se escucha un gran "pof" y un sapo aparece portando una nota. Tras depositarla a los pies de la kunoichi, se despide y desaparece. Perpleja, la joven la recoge y no puede contener un gritito de emoción al reconocer la desastrosa caligrafía de su hermano gemelo. ¡Es un mensaje de Naruto! Sin más preámbulos se sienta a leer.

**_¡Hola hermanita! ¿Que tal te lo estás pasando con Sir Arenoso? Gaara es un poco amargado pero en realidad es un buen chico, ya lo verás. Siento no haber dado señales de vida hasta ahora, pero me ha costado mucho seguir la pista de Sasuke. No tienes ni idea de todos los problemas que he tenido que pasar! Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya he encontrado su guarida. Dentro de nada estaré de vuelta en la aldea y con Sasuke! Tal vez sea difícil pero no hay nada que tu genial hermano Naruto no pueda afrontar. Una última cosa... no le digas a nadie que te he enviado esta nota. Quiero darles una sorpresa a todos-dattebayo. Cuídate mucho hermanita._**

**_Asdo: Naruto._**

A Naruko le temblaban las piernas y calló de rodillas sugetando la nota contra su pecho.

- _Naruto-nichan.. ¡estás bien.. iukata..! Pero.. sigue siendo tan irresponsable como siempre. ¡Una sorpresa dice! Será mejor que avise enseguida a Konoha_.

Se dispuso a ponerse en pie, pero un extraño sonido la alertó. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no estaba sola en la cueva. Mientras se encontraba distraída leyendo, una sombra se había deslizado en su interior. Su mano calló, flácida, soltando el kunai que había sacado para defenderse. Lo último que pudo ver Naruko fueron unos aterradores ojos rojos como la sangre. Luego, su conciencia se sumergió en un mundo de profunda negrura.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>

**¿Un review?**


	3. Encuentro

**¡Konnichiwa Minna! Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio recién salido del horno. Tal y como me pidieron lo he hecho más largo, espero no decepcionarles ^^ En este capítulo descubriremos que le pasó a Naruto tras enviarle la nota a su hermanita pequeña, al parecer las cosas no salieron como él esperaba xD... Ahora procederé a resolver las dudas de Aiko-chan n.n**

**Me preguntaste cuando surge el ItaHina pues bueno... te adelanto que pronto será su primer encuentro cara a cara pero para verlos juntos habrá que esperar un poco más :P Naruto no volverá a Konoha por ahora, tengo otros "planes" reservados para él... jejeje... y en cuanto a Neji y Sakura todavía no se si acabarán juntos o no, me gustan como pareja pero no estoy segura U^^ En fin, gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro de que te esté gustando =D**

**Esto es todo, solo una última advertencia:**

**ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE REFERENCIAS DIRECTAS AL YAOI, así que si no te gusta... U.Ú es hora de abandonar la lectura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Ahhh.. basta, basta por favor!<p>

Suplica un apuesto rubio de ojos azules que está siendo torturado en estos mismos instantes.

- Onegai...Sasuke-kun...ya no más...

- Eso no era lo que decías anoche.

Replicó tranquilamente el moreno, deteniendo las cosquillas que proporcionaba en el pecho desnudo de su compañero de cama. Un profundo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Naruto, que mostró una expresión fastidiada.

- No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo..dattebayo.

El Uchiha sonrió despectivamente mientras terminaba de vestirse. Sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación. Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro.

- _Oh, Kami... ¿como hemos llegado a esto?_

_****Flashback****_

- ¡Sasuke! ¡He venido a llevarte de vuelta! ((Épica frase de un Naruto supercreído))

- Hmp..

El mencionado esbozó una sonrisa, y continuo de espaldas sin prestarle un mínimo de atención.

- ¡Oe teme! ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Da la cara y pelea de una maldita vez! ¿Es que no te atreves? ¿Es que en el tiempo que pasaste con Orochimaru te has vuelto un cobarde como él? ¿Acaso tienes los brazos tan atrofiados que ya solo te sirven para pajear tu insignificante pene? ¡Mírame de una vez maldito cabronazo! ((Nótese su gran locuacidad y enfado))

- Estúpido...si no estuviese segura de que Sasuke lo aplastará yo misma lo haría picadillo.

Le dijo Karin a Suigetsu. Los dos ocultos entre las rocas, no perdían detalle del enfrentamiento que sucedía bajo ellos.

- Ummm.

El ninja albino frunció el ceño. Le picaba la espalda y tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba por suceder.

Una vena se inchó en la frente de Sasuke.

- Usuratonkachi.. espero que estés orgulloso de ese discurso porque serán las últimas palabras ¡QUE DIGAS EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA!

El Uchiha activó su chidori con gran ira y se dispuso a voltearse y golpear a su enemigo. Demasiado tarde. Naruto no había tardado ni un segundo en llegar hasta su posición e inmovilizarlo.

_- ¿Desde cuando es tan rápido?_

Pensó el moreno, aturdido e incapaz de liberarse. Observó por primera vez detenidamente a su ex compañero de equipo. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus extraños ojos, pues el rubio se encontraba en pleno modo Sabio. Se notaba que había entrenado mucho... no debería haberlo subestimado.

- No, no me siento orgulloso – dijo suavemente Naruto, sorprendiendo a su presa – Solo pretendía que te enojases – dijo esto acompañado de una amplia sonrisa, al igual que en los viejos tiempos. El Uchiha se sentía cada vez más desconcertado. Tras un suspiro, Naruto comenzó a hablar. Había preparado largo tiempo atrás ese discurso, repleto de sentimiento y coraje. Sabía que nadie más que él podía hacer que Sasuke se arrepintiese y regresase a su hogar.

Sin embargo, el morocho no prestó atención a sus palabras. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

- _Uzumaki...Naruto...siempre inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos...siempre hechándolo todo a perder... siempre intentando ser superior – _el joven temblaba de rabia - _¿Que es lo que tiene este imbécil? ¿Que es lo que tiene que me hace perder el control? _- ¿De veras era de rabia de lo que estaba temblando? Este pensamiento alarmó a Sasuke. Pero no podía seguir negándolo. Ya no. La voz de Naruto susurraba en su oído. ¿Que estaba tratando de decirle? No lo que quería escuchar, desde luego. Él solo quería escuchar esa voz gritando su nombre y suplicando por más. ¡Si, eso era lo que quería! ((Tal vez me he emocionado un poco demasiado pero es que.. kyaaa *w*))

- Eres...realmente molesto dobe...

Susurró Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto el cual lo miró, desconcertado por el cambio en su tono de voz. Le estaba hablando de una manera... ¿tierna? El pelinegro aprovechó la cercanía en la que se encontraban para apoderarse de los labios de su supuesto enemigo.

- Creo que te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi pene.. - rio Sasuke antes de conducir a un conmocionado Naruto hasta su habitación.

El viento sopló a lo largo del campo de batalla desierto mientras se escuchaba un grito de victoria.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que nuestro querido líder era del otro equipo! Jajaja he ganado la apuesta Karin, quiero mis ryous... Karin... ¿Karin? Vaya se ha desmayado.

_****Fin del Flashback****_

- Realmente me arrepentí.. - río Naruto. Se encontraba bastante perdido. Había salido de su aldea con una determinación, pero no sabía que ocurriría a partir de ahora. Todo había sucedido tan rápido... - ¡Maldita sea! Todo esto es muy complicado...dattebayo.

Se levantó de la cama con un quejido y recogió su ropa, la cual estaba esparcida por todo el piso. Una vez vestido, salió de la habitación. Se encontró en un largo y estrecho corredor. El equipo Taka había escogido como cuartel general una de las antiguas bases de Orochimaru, un gran laberinto de pasadizos ocultos bajo tierra. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún problema para orientarse, simplemente fue siguiendo unas voces hasta que llegó a una sala donde se desenvolvía una escena de lo más hogareño.

- ¡Buenos días, Sisí! ^^

Lo saludó alegremente Suigetsu, el cual se encontraba cocinando algo en el fuego.

- Perdona.. ¿Como me has llamado? - preguntó Naruto sintiéndose perdido, para variar.

- Sisí. - Como nuestro protagonista seguía poniendo cara de póker el peliblanco decidió explicarse mejor - Verás es que anoche lo único que se escuchaba salir de tu boca era "¡Sí, sí!" ¿Verdad Karin?

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. Una mujer pelirroja vestida tan solo con un camisón que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación acababa de entar en la sala. Sus enojados ojos lanzaban chispas. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó en la mesa al un lado de Sasuke.

- No te preocupes Sisí, está de mal humor porque anoche ustedes dos no la dejaron dormir...eeh eeh tranquila... ¿que vas a hacer con eso?

Un cuchillo de borde afilado salió disparado y fue a clavarse peligrosamente cerca de la oreja derecha Suigetsu.

- _Tengo que tener cuidado con esta mujer..._ - pensó Naruto - _Tiene todavía peor carácter que Sakura-chan... y también está este tío raro... aah ¿pero en donde me he metido?_

- Omae... ¿siempre teneis que hacer tanto escándalo por la mañana? - inquirió Jugo entrando a su vez en la estancia, vestido únicamente con unos boxers. ((*¬*))

- ¡Jugo! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que vengas vestido!

- Buenos días Jugo-chan. Ten cuidado, ahora sabemos que Karin no es la única excitable aquí ^w^

- No jodas Suigetsu todos sabemos que ella solo le pone Sasuk...

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Eeesto... Sasuke es mío!-dattebayo..

- Anda, ¡si tambien está aquí el chico gemidos!

- ¿Nani? e/e

- Omae... ¬¬

Podemos ver como Karin se remanga y cruje los nudillos mientras Suigetsu se burla, Jugo hace amago de salir corriendo y Naruto trata de ocultar su verguenza.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! - exclamó el líder abriendo la boca por primera vez, temiendo que la cocina terminase por convertirse en un campo de batalla teñido de sangre – Ahora que ya estamos todos, será mejor que os senteis. Tengo algo muy importante que contaros.

.

.

.

_**Durante la noche anterior, mientras Sasu y Naru hacen de las sullas, en algún lugar entre Suna y Konoha, nuestra Hina no lo está pasando demasiado bien.**_

La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el pequeño lago como si de un espejo se tratase, ni una sola onda rompía su superficie cristalina. Este era un lugar hermoso y poco conocido, donde Hinata solía realizar sus entrenamientos. La joven Kunoichi, raro en ella, estaba un poco molesta. No podía creer que Neji y Sakura se empeñasen en celebrar una fiesta, dadas las circunstancias. De todas formas, no pensaba acudir. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer esa noche, ahora que era Jounin menos que nunca podía descuidar su entrenamiento. ¡Tenía que hacerse mucho, mucho más fuerte!

Sin ningún reparo la pelizulada fue despojándose de su ropa hasta quedar como su madre la trajo al mundo. Seguidamente se adentró en el lago caminando grácilmente sobre el agua. Una vez allí comenzó una especia de danza, ella parecía dominar el agua a voluntad como si de una ninfa acuática se tratase... demostraba un control del chakra y una capacidad de concentración excelentes.

- _Naruto-kun..._

Involuntariamente, los pensamientos de Hinata comenzaron a divagar, recordando a su amado, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa... _Naruto-kun.._. los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y perdió pie, hundiéndose en el agua con una exclamación de sorpresa.

A duras penas nadó hacia la orilla y salió del lago sacudiendo sus largos cabellos empapados. Las gotas de agua resbalan cual perlas por su cuerpo, delineando su esbelta figura.

- Maldita sea, soy un desastre. ¡Tengo que concentrarme más! Cometer un error de principiante como este... demuestra mis penosas aptitudes.

Abatida la joven se disponía a comenzar de nuevo cuando un profundo escalofrío recorrió todo su espalda. Alguien la estaba observando. Y ese ALGUIEN poseía un inmenso y poderoso chakra.

- _Como es posible que no lo haya sentido acercarse... sea quien sea no podría aberlo pasado por alto._

Un temblor incontrolable se instaló en el cuerpo de Hinata mientras, aterrorizada, se volteaba lentamente. No entendía el porque de su miedo, es cierto que de ser un enemigo sería un adversario formidable, pero ella también era fuerte.. ¿o no? ¿Porque sentía entonces ese helado terror en lo más profundo de su ser?

La respuesta se presentó en seguida ante ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos, para luego acelerarse comenzando una frenética carrera.

Ante ella se encontraba un alto y apuesto shinobi de oscuros cabellos... ¿apuesto? No, esa no era la palabra que mejor lo definía, aquel hombre estaba "pa darle" literalmente ((Durante toda la noche si hace falta *¬*)) Sin embargo, no fue en esto en lo que se fijó Hinata, ni tampoco en la sonrisa que asomó a sus facciones tras observarla de arriba abajo. La chica no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, unos ojos que ella conocía muy bien... ¿los sueños son solo sueños, verdad? Pues preguntádselo a Hinata, no creo que ella esté muy segura en este momento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó lo que se daba! Espero que no haya chocado la idea de introducir a una pareja homosexual, a mi personalmente me encanta como se ven juntos esos dos *-* muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^ reviews onegai! Me animan mucho nwn! Sayonara.<strong>


End file.
